LOUP
by OhKimRae94
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi, nek?/ mengapa ini semakin rumit?/ kau tak akan bisa kesana, nak. HunKai, Hun!seme Kai!Uke EXO YAOI DLDR (chap 2 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**Loup**

..

 **HunKai**

..

Anyeong this is my first fanfiction after reborn

hope you like it, readers

happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemuruh corong kereta tanda keberangkatan telah bergema. Karena ini adalah perjalan kembali ke 15 tahun yang lalu, kereta kuno lah yang akan mengantar ke masa lalu. Jongin si pemuda manis berkulit tan itu kini duduk di gerbong kedua barisan tengah. Rambutnya yang halus mengayun kebelakang terdorong sapuan sejuk malam dari kaca jendela yang dibukanya. Segala pemandangan itu nampak bergerak ke belakang itu berarti kereta telah berjalan untuk membawanya dekat pada tujuan. Jongin memejamkan mata semoga pilihannya untuk menggunakan kereta api kuno yang resikonya membutuhkan waktu panjang daripada menggunakan pesawat yang tentu saja lebih muda dan cepat adalah pilihan yang tepat. Jongin tersenyum berharap pemandangan didepannya akan begitu indah didapatnya, tapi sungguh lebih dari itu jongin merindukan neneknya yang tinggal di pedesaan terpencil.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jongin segera menutup jendela saat percikan air dari langit kini sedikit mengenai bajunya. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela dari dalam semuanya nampak indah. Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menatap buku yang baru saja di berikan oleh saudarinya sebelum ia pergi, jongin mengingat-ingat alasan saudarinya memberikan buku ini yang begitu klise

"Bacalah jong, ini buku yang akan membuat petualangmu di desa semakin menyeramkan." Jongin tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ya buku ini mungkin tak akan dibacanya nanti. Dengan judul yang begitu menggelitik.

'Kisah mitologi sepanjang masa'

Benar-benar kekanakan, seperti cerita pengantar tidur. Jongin kembali memandang indah pemandangan diluar kereta, mungkin karena kenyamanan menghayutkan ini jongin jadi mengantuk dan terlelap beberapa detik kemudian.

...

Tukkk

Jongin teratuk untuk kedua kalinya, jongin mengerjab dan menguap. Ia mendongak merasakan hujan tak lagi berjatuhan, jongin membuka jendela sejarak genggaman tangan. Rambutnya kembali terayun merasakan angin pagi yang segar, jongin tersenyum saat matahari tampak masih malu menampakkan dirinya. Jongin merasa terkejut karena rupanya jongin tidur begitu lama hingga kini malam telah pergi dan pagi pun datang. Jongin menikmati pohon cemara yang dilewatinya, ahh kini ia benar-benar berada di Desa melupakan kehidupan rumit kota. Jongin merogoh jaket yang sedari tadi malam dikenakannya, sebuah alamat tinggal tertulis di sebuah kertas lusuh yang keluar dari sana. Jongin mendongak mendengar gemuruh cerobong kereta kembali bergema, jongin berdiri dan mendapati penumpang lainnya merapikan tas untuk dibawa, dia telah sampai itulah yang jongin dapat simpulkan. Buru-buru jongin memasukkan buku hadiah saudarinya kedalam ransel dan mengenakan ransel itu dipunggungnya, lalu menarik tas koper kecilnya. Seorang masinis yang berdiri di pintu gerbong kini tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat menikmati liburanmu, nak." Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menjawab. Ia sedikit ragu sekarang tapi mungkin ia bisa bertanya.

"Permisi tuan, apa kau tahu kediaman ini?" Jongin menyerahkan secarik kertas di genggamannya.

"Rumah Madam Kim, apa kau ingin mengunjungi nenekmu?" Jongin menggangguk tersenyum.

"Desa nenekmu ini sangat jauh nak, setelah dari stasiun ini kau bisa naik taksi khusus ke desa, aku tak tau pasti rumah nenekmu tapi dilihat dari desa ini mungkin setelah naik taksi khusus kau akan berjalan 2 km. " jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada masinis yang kini juga ikut tersenyum hingga keriput yang sedikit menghiasi wajah ramah itu terlihat.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Jongin tersenyum menerima kertasnya kembali dan membungkuk sopan.

Jongin mengikuti petunjuk sang masinis itu. Ia menaiki sebuah taksi khusus untuk ke desa neneknya yang benar-benar terpencil, butuh waktu 45 menit kedepan gerbang desa.

"Aku hanya dapat mengantarmu sampai sini anak muda, maaf karena aku tak diperbolehkan masuk." Jongin sebenarnya cukup bingung tapi ia segera mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jongin merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Jongin keluar dari taksi dan berjalan mengikuti jalanan lurus didepannya. Jongin menikmati suasana disekelilingnya yang dipenuhi pohon cemara. Titik embun yang masih menetes dari ujung dedaunan menambah segar suasana. Entah mengapa jongin tak terlalu lelah, setiap perjalanan panjang yang dilewatinya terbayar sudah dengan suasana desa yang tentram, hanya satu hal yang tak bisa di tahannya ia begitu ingin sekali segera bertemu neneknya.

Jongin tersenyum senang menatap beberapa jajaran rumah yang kini tertangkap matanya tak jau dari tempatnya berada. Jongin makin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia sampai di rumah pertama. Disana jongin berpas-pasan dengan seseorang, jongin tersenyum saat orang itu juga tersenyum padanya. Jongin dengan ragu mendekat, mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada orang didepannya.

"Maaf, apakah kau tahu alamat ini?" Jongin lagi-lagi meemberikam secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat pada orang didepannya.

"Kim ahjumma? Kau cucunya?" Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, orang itu tersenyum begitu manis padanya membuat jongin jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ne aku cucunya, Kim Jong In imnida." Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeong jonginnie! Byun Baek Hyun imnida kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun hyung, karena aku tahu kau pasti masih lebih muda dariku." Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara baekhyun yang bersemangat. Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun menarik pelan koper jongin.

"Ayo jongin, aku akan mengantarmu!" Jongin terkejut namun melihat baekhyun bersemangat, jongin jadi tak enak hati menolak niat baiknya itu.

Jongin menatap sebuah rumah sederhana yang begitu terawat didepannya, pekarangannya sangat luas, jongin masih tetap bingung dengan selera neneknya yang sangat suka tinggal didaerah terpencil. Jongin tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang -

Ha?

Tunggu?

Jongin termangu, tentu saja ia terkejut, sungguh ia benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Apa jongin baru saja bermimpi? Jongin tentu saja tak bermimpi selama perjalan menuju rumah neneknya yang terletak di ujung desa jongin mengobrol akrab dengan baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun itu, menghilang?

"Jongin?" Jongin segera menoleh ke asal suara, jongin tersenyum menatap sosok didepannya. Jongin segera mendekat melupakan koper yang ada disebelahnya.

"Halmonie." Jongin memeluk sosok renta itu hangat. Sosok itu yang merupakan nenek jongin tersenyum begitu senang, binar mata terlihat dimatanya, ini sudah lama sekali ia begitu merindukan anak dan cucunya.

"Jongin kau sudah besar sayang." Nenek jongin tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jongin mengangguk lalu memeluk kembali neneknya, ia sangat merindukan neneknya.

"Jongin benar-benar merindukan halmonie." Jongin menggumam ia memeluk sang nenek yang kini mengangguk senang.

"Ayo masuk, jongin!" Jongin mengangguk dan segera menarik kopernya, ia mengikuti langkah kaki sang nenek yang kini mulai memasuki rumah. Jongin tersenyum senang, tak ada yang berubah batin jongin menatapi seisi ruang tamu. Jongin tersenyum menatapi tiap isi rumah yang masih seperti yang diingat jongin 15 tahun lalu. Jongin begitu kagum dengan selera neneknya, minimalis dan sederhana. Perabotan dan dinding yang terbuat dari pohon jati, kursi empuk nan lembut serta lantai ubin berwarna kayu benar-benar membawa jongin pada rasa nyaman. Jendela besar yang menghadap pada sebuah hutan, meja makan bundar yang dikelilingi 4 kursi sederhana berada di depan sebuah dapur yang indah. Jongin menatap sang nenek yang kini keluar dari dapur dengan teh beraroma melati yang hangat.

Jongin duduk di meja makan disusul sang nenek yang kini meletakkan dua cangkir teh dan kue jahe merah. Jongin menyesap teh nya perlahan, lalu memasukkan kue jahe kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini sungguh lezat halmonie." Jongin berbinar, ia menatap sang nenek yang kino tersenyum lebar.

"Kau masih cucuku yang kecil ternyata." Jongin merenggut kesal. Neneknya masih menganggap pemuda 20 tahun ini masih kecil.

"Halmonie aku sudah besar." Jongin merajuk sang nenek tersenyum lagi, ia begitu bahagia rumah tak sepi sekarang.

...

 **TBC**

terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, apa kalian mengenalku? aku dulunya adalah pemilik akun **Exofanfic'rae** , tapi aku berganti nama menjadi **OhKimRae94** setelah memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan diri menjadi hunkai shipper hahaha

maaf aku masilah penulis fanfic yang buruk, sehingga masih banyak typo bertebaran. semoga kalian menyukai cerita pasaran ini.

dan untuk cerita ini yang akan berchapter aku harap kalian memberi respon yang positif.

Terima kasih, wanna give me a review?


	2. Chapter 2

**LOUP**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kai**

 **Sehun**

 **Fantasy**

 **DLDR! Penuh Typo! Amatiran!**

 **Hallo yeorobun! Masih ingatkah kalian pada saya?**

 **Ini adalah LOUP chapter 2, tak ada harapan lain selain semoga kalian menyukainya.**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **Previous**

Jongin duduk di meja makan disusul sang nenek yang kini meletakkan dua cangkir teh dan kue jahe merah. Jongin menyesap teh nya perlahan, lalu memasukkan kue jahe kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini sungguh lezat halmonie." Jongin berbinar, ia menatap sang nenek yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Kau masih cucuku yang kecil ternyata." Jongin merenggut kesal. Neneknya masih menganggap pemuda 20 tahun ini masih kecil.

"Halmonie aku sudah besar." Jongin merajuk sang nenek tersenyum lagi, ia begitu bahagia rumah tak sepi sekarang.

 **Chapter 2 begin ..**

Malam pertama dirasakan jongin di rumah neneknya. Dengan hidangan sup kimchi keduanya menghabiskan makan malam, jongin bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Sang nenek tersenyum senang mendengar pertumbuhan cucunya. Jongin juga mendengar kehidupan neneknya di desa terpencil seperti ini. Ia mengetahui jika sang nenek adalah petani kebun, untuk itu ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat kebun sang nenek yang ada di belakang rumah tepatnya diseberang sungai kecil yang mengalir dari hutan di samping rumah, ia tak akan melewatkan sedikitpun waktu untuk berdiam. Jongin menggenggam tangan sang nenek yang telah keriput saat kini sang nenek bercerita mengenai kakeknya. Yah ia tahu sang kakek, beliau telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Ini sudah malam jongin, lebih baik kau beranjak tidur." Jongin ingin mengobrol lebih lama sebenarnya, namun saat punggungnya terasa sakit dan neneknya terlihat lelah jongin mengangguk. Jongin membantu sang nenek membawa piring kotor, ia mencegah sang nenek yang akan mencuci piring itu.

"Aku saja halmonie." Jongin berujar cepat sembari meremas spons yang telah diberi sabun hingga busa-busa bermunculan, nenek jongin tersenyum ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk membersihkan meja.

...

Jongin memasuki kamarnya yang sebelumnya telah dibersihkan oleh sang nenek. Jongin menatap koper yang masih tergeletak di sebelah ranjang, ia mendekat memutuskan untuk merapikan bajunya dan meletakkannya di lemari samping rak buku. Kamar jongin memang sederhana, berdinding dan berlantai kayu dengan atap berwarna putih dan jendela yang menghadap hutan disamping rumah. Hanya berisi sebuah ranjang bersprei putih gading, almari, rak buku berisi buku kuno, meja kecil dan kursi panjang di sebelah jendela, ia begitu menyukai kamarnya.

Srakk

Jongin menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar, ia mengerutkan dahinya sembari mengedarkan pandangan.

Srakkk

Suara itu kembali terdengar, jongin menatap jendela ia bergerak mendekat sejurus kemudian saat ia menduga bahwa suara itu berasal dari luar. Matanya menajam mencoba menelisik dengan seksama, jongin tak menemukan apa-apa tapi suara gesekan itu membuat jongin penasaran. Hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya saat jongin membuka jendela, gelap memenuhi penglihatan yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya mungkin suara ranting yang diterpa angin saja kan?

Jongin menutup kembali jendelanya ia berjalan kembali mendekat pada koper yang srmpat dilupakannya. Ia memasukkan bajunya dengan cepat saat rasa ngantuk mulai menyerang. Jongin berbaring diatas ranjang sembari menutup dirinya dengan selimut, mata coklatnya menatap lurus ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar yang membawanya pada satu ingatan

"Baekhyun." Ucap jongin lirih mengingat seseorang yang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mengarntarnya.

"Aneh." Bisik jongin memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah bualan semata ini bulan mimpi tentu saja, jongin tadi berbicara pada baekhyun selama dalam perjalan. Bagaimana ini bisa disebut halusinasi? Apa dia masih bisa bertemu baekhyun? Jongin berucap dalam hatinya, lambat laun berbagai pemikiran dan suasana yang nyaman membuatnya tak kuasa menahan kantuknya hingga ia terlelap sedetik kemudian.

...

Jongin bersiap dengan semangat membantu sang nenek berkebun. Setelah mandi dan sarapan jongin mendesak sang nenek untuk segera membawanya ke kebun. Sang nenek tersenyum simpul ia mengikuti kemauan jongin, jadi keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kebun setelah raviolli yang sudah disiapkannya habis.

"Halmonie, ini indah." Jongin terpukau dengan pemandangan didepannya, matanya menelisik jauh sebuah kebun yang dikelilingi sungai kecil. nenek jongin terkekeh ia mulai berjqlan mendekat pada jongin dan memyerahkan sebuah keranjang.

"Kau bisa mengambil apel untuk membuat pie nanti kan jongin?" Jongin mengangguk senang ia mendekat pada pohon apel yang ada di ujung kebun meninggalkan sang nenek yang kini menyiram sayuran. Jongin tersenyum melihat apel yang tumbuh dengan sehat, ia memetik beberapa yang dirasanya telah matang. Mata jongin teralih fokus pada hutan yang kini dibatasi oleh sebuah kayu kayu lapuk nan berlumut tak jauh dari kebun neneknya.

"Kau tak akan bisa kesana nak." Jongin terkejut saat suara asing menggema di telinganya, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian khas petani dengan senyum teduhnya. sosok pria itu menoleh pada nenek jongin.

"Jongin sudah besar ternyata madam." Jongin terkejut saat sosok pria didepannya juga mengetahui namanya, apa nenek yang memberitahu?

"Paman tahu namaku?" Jongin bertanya sopan dan sosok yang dipanggil jongin paman tertawa. Jongin bingung ia menatap pamannya yang kini hanya menatapnya tanpa mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku jelas tahu jongin, ayahmu temanku. Ibumu melahirkan dibantu olehku." Jongin terkejut tentu saja, ya ia memang lahir disini. Jadi pria ini juga seorang dokter?

"Apa paman seorang dokter?" Jongin kembali bertanya menatap neneknya yang kini tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk.

"Anyeong, paman ..." jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat paman itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku paman Kyuhyun, jongin." Jongin mengamgguk dan tersenyum.

"Anyeong paman Kyuhyun!" Jongin berucap yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Jongin mendengarkan obrolan neneknya dan Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya. Ia melirik sekilas keranjang apel dan memutuskan untuk tak memetik apel karena dirasa telah cukup. Mata coklat jongin kembali terarah pada hutan yanh tadi juga sempat ditatap sebelum kyuhyun datang, hutan yang begitu lebat dengan pohon cemara yang mengelilingnya serta pohon-pohon besar yang berada di tengah, hutan itu terlihat memiliki aura aneh pikir jongin. Jongin merasa melupakan satu hal ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini masih berbincang dengan neneknya.

"Hmm paman!" Jongin menginterupsi ragu pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatap padanya. Ia terlihat menatap hutan kembali dengan menerawang tajam.

"Paman tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentang hutan itu, apa itu?" Jongin bingung dengan senyum Kyuhyun yang tak memberinya informasi apapun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun berharap mendapatkan sesuatu dari wajah tegas itu. Kyuhyun justru tersenyum dan menatap nenek jongin.

"Nenekmu yang akan memberitahu jongin." Jongin sebenarnya tak terlalu suka dengan jawaban sang paman namun ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap hutan meninggalkan obrolan sang paman dengan neneknya. Matanya tepat jatuh pada hutan lebat yang jongin entah mendapat keyakinan darimana seperti memiliki suatu rahasia tersembunyi didalamnya.

...

Jongin menatap punggumg sang nenek yang kini sibuk berkutar di dapur, ia kembali menatap jendela yang kini memperlihatkan hutan. Jongin tiba-tiba mengingat kata-kata paman kyuhyun mengenai hutan yang ada di depannya. Jongin tak mengerti dengan hutan itu yang terasa berbeda.

"Jongin kau tengah memikirkan apa?" Jongin menoleh kaget pada sang nenek yang kini tersenyum sembari membawa seloyang pie apel yang hangat. Jongin tersenyum dan membantu sang nenek untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, sayang?" Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang nenek. Jongin mengangguk ia menoleh kembali ke arah hutan sang nenek juga menatap ke arah yang sama. Nenek jongin tersenyun melihat keingintahuan yang besar di mata cucunya. Ia menggenggam tangan jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. Mata coklat yang sama dengan milik jongin kini menerawang mengingat sebuah masa mungkin ia tak akan menceritakan pada jongin cucunya, ini demi kebaikan jongin.

"Kau bingung mengenai hutan itu?" Jongin mengangguk dengan keyakinan ia menatap sang nenek yang tetap menatap ke arah hutan. Mata neneknya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan? Entahlah jongin tak tahu pasti.

"Kau tak boleh kesana jongin." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia penasaran dan sedikit tak suka dengan larangan neneknya, mengapa? Jongin butuh alasan.

"Hutan itu adalah hutan terlarang, kau tak boleh masuk kesana apapun alasannya. Nenek mohon jika kau masuk kesana mungkin kau tak akan kembali lagi jadi nenek mohon kau tak kesana." Jongin masih tak mengerti tentang ucapan neneknya bukan tak mengerti ia tak percaya.

"Apa ini tentang sebuah mitologi?" Jongin bertanya ia penasaran. Apa alasan hutan itu berbahaya?

"Ini kenyataan jongin, ada sesuatu didalam sana yang tak seharusnya kita terlibat didalamnya." Jongin menatap kesenduhan dalam wajah neneknya.

"Sesuatu? Apakah itu nek?" Jongin masih bersikeras, ia tak percaya tentu saja. Ya memang hutan itu terlihat menyeramkan dan memiliki aura yang berbeda, tapi mereka tetap hutan kan?

"Ini sudah malam jongin, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Jongin tak suka dengan ide pengalihan topik sang nenek. Namun melihat keadaan neneknya yang bersedih dan lelah jongin iba, dia tidak akan mencoba mengungkit tentang hutan itu lagi, untuk saat ini.

...

"Ada apa disana?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang kini duduk di tepi jendela bersandar pada kaca dengan mata yang menelisik ke dalam hutan. Gelap yang menyapa hanya dengan terang bulang purnama membuat jongin hanya melihat dedaunan lebat dalam hitam. Jongin tak akan benar-benar percaya, apakah yang membuat hutan itu menjadi terlarang dimasuki orang? Apa mereka percaya tentang mahkluk imortal?

Jongin mendongak ia terhipnotis pada bulan purnama di atasnya, terasa begitu dekat dan kuat. Purnama itu menyala terang, jongin merasa terpukau untuk sesaat. Namun jongin merasakan angin sedikit bertiup kencang, hawa yang tiba-tiba lebih dingin, dan pohon cemara di hutan mulai bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan angin yang tak tentu arah. Jongin melihat perubahan itu dengan kerutan didahinya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke arah hutan

Deg

Dan jongin benar-benar tersentak terkejut saat ada seseorang yang kini tertangkap netranya. Jongin menajamkan penglihatannya, apa ini benar? Jongin melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat pohon cemara.

"Siapa dia?" Jongin bertanya menatap sosok itu yang bahkan tak terusik dengan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya. Jongin tak bisa mempercayai jika dia hanya sebuah pohon karena nyatanya yang ia lihat adalah tubuh manusia. Ahh apa orang itu-

AWWWWOOOOOO

Jongin mundur selangkah saat sebuah suara terasa menggema di telinganya. Jongin meremat dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri tanpa alasan. Jongin mendekat kembali ke tepi jendela dan terkejut saat sosok itu tak ada lagi ditempatnya, ia menghilang begitu saja.

AWWWWWWOOOOOO

Dan jongin memutuskan untuk segera menutup korden jendela dan beranjak tidur diranjangnya. Entah mengapa lolongan serigala yang terdengar membutnya bergetar dan tidur adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk melupakan seluruh keanehan yang terjadi padanya.

 **TBC**

 **Apakah ini sudah cukup baik? Aku menulis ini tanpa ada pengeditan sebelumnya maafkan aku readers. Maaf juga apa aku update terlalu lama? Hihihi**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Hana Yoopies, onlysexkai, dnrkaixo, Athiyyah417, tobanga garry, hunkai99, ohkim9488, dan novisaputri09**

 **Yang sudah mau Review, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca. Aku mencintai kalian hehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Review juseyo!**

 **With love,**

 **Ohkimrae94**


End file.
